My Guardian Angel
by PrinnyMuchIt
Summary: My very first fanfic. Whenever I was in danger, He was there to save me. Whenever I shed a tear, He was there to lend a shoulder. Whenever I was alone, He stood by my side till the end. Whatever it was, He was always there for me for he is my guardian angel. *WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM BLOOD DRIVE*


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Corpse Party or the characters.**

* * *

**My Guardian Angel**

I was like any other high schoolgirl with crush on a boy. This average-looking boy was Satoshi Mochida. He was one the few men I could trust, he is kindhearted for others and a bit of a coward. To be very honest with myself, I really liked him.

He was nothing like that delinquent friend of ours, Yoshiki Kishinuma. That blonde hair and sharp grey eyes of his were only asking for trouble. Every day in class we would have arguments. It was really frustrating enough to get him to do his homework, pay attention in class, or even have him stop smoking.

But either way, he was still my friend and classmate

After our school's culture festival, my friends, Kishinuma and I stayed behind afterschool to clean up. But knowing that one of my friends was going to move out, I recommended a charm that would allow us to remain as friends.

Who knew it would be my biggest mistake and the last time I would see everyone's smiling faces.

To make a story short, after performing the ritual, we all experience our greatest nightmare in a cursed school called Heavenly Host Elementary School.

As we searched a way to escape, we learn of the school's dark secrets and finally put a stop on the curse.

Unfortunately, only five of us survived that thrill ride which includes Kishinuma and me. The rest perished inside that school of nightmares, with no way of coming back and worse of all, not to be remembered at all.

Even after this day, I still have nightmares of that place. Many times I want to tell myself I want to forget, but part of me actually gives thanks that this event actually happened in my life.

For the longest of time, I was always blind. I held up as much responsibility as a class rep, always trying to keep my pride as high as my grades, and worse of all, I only had my eyes centered on Mochida.

It's thanks to that cursed school was I able to open my eyes. It helped me see what I failed to see all those years; a guardian angel.

During my time at Heavenly Host, I was separated from my classmates and only had Kishinuma by my side. At the time, I only saw Kishinuma as nuisance and wishing that Mochida would instead be by my side.

What I failed to see was his kindness and strength as every turn of events that happened inside that school, Kishinuma would always protective me, how he stood by my side or even how much I started to rely on his help. I could not even count how many times he has saved my life and I never bothered to ask 'why?'

Weeks upon our arrival, I took up the courage to ask him. His response was because he swore to protect me when we were in that school. But as I look closely into his grey eyes, I felt like there was more to his answer, so I waited patiently. He continued as he recalls the first day I meant him, the day where he lost hope and had this 'brilliant' idea to expel himself.

As I replayed that memory in my head, I saw nothing that would stand out towards him, other than a girl getting herself into people's business. Then he told me how he was disowned by his parents, forced to live by himself, he had it pretty bad for himself. Finally he tells me that my very act to help others, helped save him.

I was very happy to hear him that I helped motivate him to continue his education. But his last remark caught me in surprise.

"That's how I become to fall in love with you," he said in a soft tone.

My eyes were in shock to hear his confession, only for him to realize what he said and storm out. I didn't understand why, but I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to chase him down but my legs couldn't move. Instead I stayed where I stood, lean myself against the wall for support and took in what happened.

I couldn't understand what was happening as tears started to form in my eyes. I was somehow happy to receive his confession but I was confused on where my heart really lingered at. The boy I really like is Mochida; he was the man of my dreams! Kishinuma's nothing more than a delinquent! He's stubborn, rude, selfish, vulgar, and has no common sense when it comes to women!

Furthermore, all I ever do is yell at him, always downgrade him, and blabber on about Mochida. I saw nothing that spark his interest in me. I wasn't like other girls, so why did he pick me out of them.

To finally get some answers to my confusing question, I went after the man responsible for this heartache. As I cried out to him, he stops and turns to see me run in tears towards him. I approached in front of him only to swing punches at his chest as he takes each hit as I continued to cry.

"Why me?! Why didn't you chose someone else?!"

"Because I only fell in love you," was his response.

"But, you knew I like Mochida! Why did still persist on going after me?!"

"Yes."

"So why did you still?"

"Because you're the only woman I can ever love," he told me as he wraps his arms around me.

As I lifted my head up and look into his eyes, I could tell. I could see the truth in his eyes, as well as the compassion for me. For two years, his man had watched me and admired me from afar but when I was in truly in danger, he came to save me.

Just like how I saved him and became his light, he was becoming mine as I finally sorted out my feelings. I wipe my tears before I could face him again.

"I guess I'm starting to fall in love as well," I said as I finished my confession with a kiss. We both agreed that was one of greatest moment in our lives, as we announce our relationship together.

* * *

That was 2 years ago, as we, Kishinuma, or should I say Yoshiki, and I continue to relationship. I remained living with my parents as Yoshiki continued to work to support himself. Whenever Yoshiki had any spare time, he would always drop by my house to visit me with that bright and lovely smile of his.

As we spend time together, he would always remind me of our dates, all our cute little routines we did together, and he even told me when we temporarily broke up because of a misunderstanding.

Yoshiki could only laugh and grin as he retold the stories as I remained unfazed and still where I sat with a book in my lap and as I stared into a mirror.

I could no longer respond, as if I were no longer alive. But that wasn't the case, as I no longer existed in this world where only my parents and Yoshiki knew I exist. Sadly, since I no longer exist, some of my memory was a bit hazy even those special memories I had with him.

As I continue to watch him laugh as he retold these stories of his, I noticed in his small grey-sharp but yet caring eyes were tears. As his laughter started to die down and shift into crying moans, Yoshiki got on his knees as he cried. He would press his head on my lap as his cried his eyes out as I could only remain still and watch him.

'Please don't cry,' I cry in my thoughts. 'Please don't cry my guardian angel. It scares me to see you like this.'

But no matter what I wanted to say to him, I could not speak. Which only lead my crying pleas to become useless. But I didn't stop, as Yoshiki continued to cry, I was also crying out to my guardian angel.

* * *

Truthful to his words, he stuck besides me and protected me like the great blonde guardian angel that he is. I smiled at the thought of his love and loyalty never wavered. As romantic as he is, he would try to take me out on dates. In this case, movie nights and dinner at my place. But it was the thought that counted, that he would spend his entire day with me which to him meant the world to him.

As I tilt my head down after what I read in front of me. I could only cry on the inside as I still remain unfazed. How much I plead to the heavens to allow me to cry for one last time. What was written in front of me spooked me more than Heaven Host could ever do to me.

In front of me was written:

_'Here lies Yoshiki Kishinuma. A loving father and husband. Rest in peace my guardian angel.'_

* * *

**Author Notes: I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic...like ever. I'm never the type of person to write, instead I prefer to read as much fanfiction in one day. As for the inspiration to writing this, it was after going through marathons of reading Ayushiki fanfics, I stopped to rest on my couch. As I started to daze myself to sleep, this story played in my head. Thinking it was not a big deal, I decided to sleep on it and forget about it. Unfortunately, that didn't come to the conclusion as I woke up the next day. **

**I'm sure you can guess the rest. Boom, bam, done!**

**Originally, the story was going to be Ayumi's thought's on Yoshiki which would have mislead the readers (you guys) to think she was just expressing her thoughts about him and not a speech made in a funeral. Hopefully, I still made you guys feel like this.  
**

**Also, the second half of this story wasn't originally going to have Blood Drive spoilers and be just a normal lifestyle that takes event after Corpse Party. Instead, as I wrote this story overnight, I looked up pictures of Ayushiki and I discovered one that hinted the ending of Blood Drive for me. Sadly, curiosity got the better of me so I researched more on that ending. As it made me cry of the thought of how bittersweet this couple were (admittedly one of greatest couples on my list), I wanted to add this piece in.**

**As for their (unmentioned) child, I just thought I would just leave it a mystery and let you, readers let your imagination run wildly on that one. I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot fanfic. But if you really like this and wish for more, I may continue this as a series of one-shots or a continuation to this one.**

**~MrGameVirus**


End file.
